


Broken (Invader Zim)

by MopeyZim



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Depressed Zim (Invader Zim), Dib & Zim Friendship (Invader Zim), Everyone Needs Therapy, GIR & Zim Parent-Child Relationship (Invader Zim), Gen, Heavy Angst, Mentioned GIR (Invader Zim), Multi, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Poly Pairing, Purple and Zim were friends-, Sad Zim (Invader Zim), Smart Zim (Invader Zim), The Tallest aren't as assy as they are in the show, Zim Has Issues (Invader Zim), Zim needs therapy (Invader Zim), but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MopeyZim/pseuds/MopeyZim
Summary: Things are getting horribly difficult...Zim is losing his mind due to the cold hard truth of his mission and his past...he can no longer repress his emotions, and his old feelings are starting to show.The Tallest regret they're decision of sending Zim away, as well as many other things they've done....whether they were on Accident or purposeDibs life has ironically gotten better...and it's a huge slap in the face for him when he sees what Zim has becomeIt only annoys Zim more when a group of space travellers from another dimension come crashing in as well... especially when one of those is an alternate version of the friend who had betrayed himAnd as it turns out...Irken society sucks. It really does.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red, Dib & Professor Membrane, Dib & Zib | Zim Number 1, Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), GIR & Zim (Invader Zim), My lovers ship, Tak/Zim (Invader Zim), The Almighty Tallest & Zim, Zib | Zim Number 1 & Zim, Zib | Zim Number 1/Zim Number 2, i guess - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Broken (Invader Zim)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for this chapter: Mentions of possible suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple hasn't gotten any messages from Zim over the last week....

It was eerily quiet in the Tallest's dorm room...Normally, the two would be laid down together, talking and joking with each other, or sharing snacks as they watched movies until they fell asleep.

But ever since the..call that occurred....It didn't seem like those fun little activities wouldn't be happening anytime soon

Purple bit his lip as he stared down at the screen of the tablet in his hands, waiting....waiting for any news...any messages...any SIGNS of his former friend being alive....but so far..there was just..nothing..

It seemed that Zim had meant what he said...

Yes, that was right. Purple's former friend was the defective little irken...Zim...

The two had been good friends since they're elite years, yes, it was shocking information They were usually always together...so what had changed? Many things...many things happened, even before the incident with Miyuki....one of those things had been...

"Purple..? Are you still watching that thing?"

Purple flinched, nearly dropping the tablet onto the floor...he turned around to see his fellow Tallest...and Partner...

Tallest Red

"Y-yes..yes I am...."

The Red eyed Irken sighed softly and carefully made his way over to his significant other

"You can't just stare at that tablet all night...you need to sleep, Purple" Red huffed as he sat himself down on the bed, next to Purple of course. "We have to prepare for our newest Tallest... Who will for some reason be ruling beside us.." 

Red sighed and shook his head "you've barely slept all week. You can't worry about this right now"

"I can't ....I can't help it...." The purple Tallest whispered, looking away from the tablet and Red "Zim might call back..."

"Purple, for Irks sake..." Red sighed heavily and rubbed his temple "Zim made it very clear that he wasn't going to speak to us anymore..."

"He also made it clear that he wasn't going to LIVE anymore!!" Purple choked out, his hands starting to visibly tremble...it seemed the tablet would soon vibrate out from his grasp. 

"I-I know we..we wanted him banished and away from irk... But...I....we didn't want him dead...!"

Reds expression softened as he listened to his partner speak

"N-no, we didn't...but...we can't fix what happened... We wanted him...gone anyways, and now he is..."

Purple only sobbed in response and set the tablet on the edge of they're side table... Only to bury his head in his hands

"I'm such a horrible friend..."

"Come on...don't beat yourself up about this" Red sighed, gently rubbing his lovers back "he...he didn't deserve to die, no...but he had this coming.. all of this...He recently almost killed us with that Florpus hole... We were lucky to get ahold of that space Cab...either way, it was coming. It's Karma.."

Purple hissed softly and slapped Reds hand away. "He still didn't deserve to die!" He cried, standing up off of the bed and glaring at his partner

Red flinched at first, before he narrowed his eyes "Neither did Miyuki and Spork..but they ended up dying by his hands"

"Would you stop bringing that up?!" Purple snapped, clenching his fists as he glared daggers at the other Irken. "He knows that! You wouldn't let him forget that! I heard you two fighting you know!! Just because I left the room doesn't mean I'm oblivious to what happened!!"

Red stared at him for a minute before his antenna's immediately flattened against his head...a sad look in his eyes

Purples angry expression softened as he noticed this...Red looked.... He looked guilty... Maybe he too felt bad for what happened...in his own way...

Red was a little less expressive than he was...but he still felt emotions.. Purple knew this... It was harder for him to show what he felt, especially when it came to subjects like Zim

"Red...I'm sorry..."

Red held his hand up and sighed "No...I'm sorry..Purple..we shouldn't be discussing this now... Or arguing about it... I'm sure..." He looked down "I'm sure Zim is fine...he's just ignoring us right now..."

Purple looked at his lover for a moment before he gave a heavy sigh "maybe your right... I'm sure he's...I'm sure he's alright..."

Red nodded and laid back on the bed, giving a loud yawn "You should get some sleep...we have a busy day tomorrow.."

Purple took another glance at his Tablet before he sighed and slowly laid himself down next to Red...

He had been worked up over this for a while now...

But it was Serious...he didn't know what happened to Zim, he didn't know if he would actually go through with death...

The last words he had heard from him were...

"Don't worry, Zim won't bother you or anyone else again. Zim is LEAVING...and he's never coming back"

It could have meant irk...but...how he said it...he couldn't help but worry that they actually pushed him to the point of Suicide...

He never wanted that...he never wanted that...

He flinched when he felt Red wrap his hands around him, which snapped him out of his thoughts. He then sighed and cuddled himself into the other Irken, yawning

"Get some sleep....even if it's just a couple hours...please" 

"Alright..."

Red sighed and gently kissed the top of his head "I love you Pur..."

"I love you too Red..."

He then clapped his hands, and the lights went out...

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy!!! Welcome to yet another shit fanfiction I made!!! It's super shitty. But, I'm trying.  
> Also I'll be making another work with character refs and such, so there won't be too much confusion.  
> This will also contain a ship my lover made from their own versions of iz characters. And if anyone attacks them, I'll rip your head off ^^
> 
> LAST THING: THIS STORY WILL NOT CONTAIN ANY SMUT OR NSFW. IRKENS DON'T HAVE SEX ORGANS IN THIS, SO GO LOOK ELSEWHERE FOR THAT STUFF


End file.
